


Horribly Magnificent

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, F/M, Fireworks, Fuck-ton of descriptions though, M/M, Unrequited Love, beach, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, angsty little POV Dean fic about him and Cas on a beach, watching fireworks. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Horribly Magnificent

Cas was just really amazingly gorgeous in the light of the fireworks. Really. There were not even words good enough to describe how handsome he looked; something about the way the shards of golden light broke through the inky darkness, highlighting the tan of his skin. How the last second flashes of green, red, blue, purple, would bounce off his dark hair, turning it into the same mysterious rainbow made when black ink was dropped into water. The light bounced off his shining blue eyes, making them glow with the light of a thousand suns. The last remnants of sundown contributed a pinkish haze to the world, softening the harsh flashes from the colored gunpowder.

His perfect cupid's-bow mouth was fully open in an amazed grin, the remnants of their last laugh still clear on his lips; his eyes blown open as he took in the sight above them.

Sand was plastered to his legs, running in long thin lines up to just below his knees, cut off by the cuffs of his jeans, which were still damp from being splashed when they’d run through the water. His feet, bare, were calloused and blackened from walking on pavement, yet soft from rubbing against the sand. His hands, scrunched tightly on the bottom of his ratty old sweatshirt, were strong yet delicate, nails too short from years of nervous biting. His hair was sticking up every which way, still crazy from when they’d run down the beach, hands intertwined so he would keep up.

For just a moment, he looked over, their eyes meeting; just a fraction too long, a fraction too close. Just a movement from either of them, and the distance would be closed, the perfect moment for the perfect ending to their fairytale.

It was just a breath, just a moment, but between one movement and the next, his phone went off, causing him to startle and step back, pulling the object from his pocket, a large smile crossing his face as he lifted it to his ear. “Hey, babe.” He looked to Dean, mouthing “Meg”, before turning away to continue his conversation in private.

Dean shifted, looked down, kicking at the sand as he buried his hands in his pockets; waited.

Above him, the fireworks exploded loudly: gold, purple, red, blue, green.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. I was watching fireworks today with my friend, that's mostly where the idea for this came from.
> 
> Leave comments, kudos, hatred, love, fun stories about fireworks, whatever you feel like.
> 
> Love!


End file.
